Currently no title
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: An old enemy from Sly's past returns and threatens to hurt Carmelita if he doesn't do what they say or if he tells anyone, but what happens when Carmelita starts to get suspicious when Sly looks more injured every time they meet? Warning: occasional swearing but not too much and occasional beating scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Racconus here with the prologue of my untitled story, speaking of which if any of you have an idea for a title after a few chapters leave them in the reviews and I'll probably use the best one and without further ado lets start this thing.**

It was night time in the city of Paris as a shadowed figure could be seen running across the rooftops, the figure was carrying a cane that could best be described as a brown staff with gold hook that gleamed in the moonlight and at first glance anyone could easily recognise the person it belonged to, it was the famous (or **in**famous if you work on the other side of the law) Sly Cooper, raccoon thief descended from a long line of master thieves. Sly had just stolen a priceless painting from the louvre and was now heading to the rendevou point where Bentley and Murray were.

"Freeze Cooper!" Sly heard an obviously familiar spanish accent say as he gave a cocky grin and turned around to see his favorite interpol detective Carmelita Fox standing behind him with her shock pistol held high ready to fire if she needed to. "Carmelita, I was afraid you weren't going to show up tonight." "Shut up Cooper! Just return the painting and surrender peacefully and I'll be sure to put in a good word for you at your trial." The police woman ordered sternly as Sly pretended to look confused and said "Carmelita, out of all people I would have expected you to know that a Cooper doesn't give up that easily."

As soon as Sly said that he pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and threw it to the floor and ran like hell as he distinctly heard Carmelita yell "You're not getting away this time ringtail!" Sly started running faster as he saw the team van in the distance and gave a victorious smile. As soon as the backdoors opened Sly jumped in as Murray sped off while Carmelita could be seen shaking her fist at them in the distance. As the van got further away Bentley looked at Sly and gave a sigh saying "Sly I really don't see why you find it necessary to flirt with inspector Fox whenever she comes after you." "Oh come on Bentley it never does any harm does it?" Sly replied with a smile and a shrug. Bentley just gave a facepalm and replied "Well Sly, when you get a shock pistol bullet in your back don't say I didn't warn you."

*Back at the safehouse*

After the gang made it back to the safe house and parked the van back in the garage Bentley walked over to his computer to see if he could find anyone on thiefnet that would be interested in buying the painting while Murray walked in from the kitchen with a bag of patato chips in his hands and sat down on the couch to watch a race on tv. Sly was in his room and gave a bored sigh and grabbed his cane and walked over to the window. Before leaving he left a note in his room incase Bentley and Murray came in while he was out and jumped out the window onto the rooftops.

After jumping on the rooftops for a while Sly came to a stop and placed his cane beside him and sat down on the ledge. The young thief took a moment to look up at the full moon and found his mind wandering back to Carmelita, when ever he flirted with her most people, including Carmelita herself, always just saw it as playful chitchat. What they didn't know was that Sly meant every word of it, to Sly no woman in the world was more beautiful than the spanish vixen he constantly thought about all the time. After a few more minutes Sly just sighed knowing all too well that it would never work out between them what with them being on opposite sides of the law.

Since Sly was so distracted he didn't notice a person with their face covered sneaking up behind him with stealth that even Sly would be jealous of. As soon as the person was close enough they brought up a metal pipe they had been holding and smirked as they brought it down on the back of his head knocking him out in less than a milisecond. Once Sly was unconcious the mysterious figure picked up his cane and placed it in a bag then pulled out a roll of duct tape and placed it over his mouth meaning he wouldn't be able to talk when he came to and used the rest of it to restrain his hands behind his back and tie his legs together. After that was done the mysterious figure placed Sly over their shoulder and climbed down the fire escape until they came to a small car and opened the door to throw Sly into the back seat.

The figure then chuckled and caressed the side of his face while saying "You're mine now Cooper."

**Well that marks the end of chapter 1 and like I said if any of you ever manage to come up with a title that I can use for this story let me know and I will possibly use the best one. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
